Extra Mode
Extra Mode (originally titled Extra Game) is a mode that can be unlocked in several Kirby games by completing the main game. There are many variations, and they usually require the player to complete them in one try. ''Kirby's Dream Land Extra Game in ''Kirby's Dream Land is essentially a harder mode designed to test players who are used to the basics of the game. To play the Extra Game, the player must press ↑, A, and Select on the title screen. Instructions for this are viewed once the player beats the normal game once. The Extra Game uses the same stages, but a number of enemies are replaced with more threatening ones, and the bosses gain dangerous, new attacks. Enemy Replacements The biggest difference between the Extra Game and the main game is that a lot of enemies are replaced with stronger counterparts. These are either faster or do more damage than their weaker counterparts. Even enemies that are not replaced are more dangerous; for example, Waddle Dees are faster and can jump to surprise Kirby. *Booler is replaced by Gaspar *Bronto Burt is replaced by Koozer *Cappy is replaced by Blopper *Chuckie is replaced by Hurly *Dizzy is replaced by Benny *Kabu is replaced by Grumples *Kookler is replaced by Whiskers *Mumbies are replaced by Skuller *Puffy is replaced by Cawcun *Shotzo is replaced by Blatzy *Sir Kibble is replaced by Boomer *Squishy is replaced by Flotzo *Twizzy is replaced by Tookey *Two Face is replaced by Mr. P. Umpkin *Wizzer is replaced by Peezer *Parasol (enemy) will seek the player out instead of flying away once released. Bosses Much like the regular enemies, the bosses are now more dangerous. Their attacks do more damage, and they have some new and stronger attacks. *Poppy Bros. Sr. is faster and throws more bombs. He also has a new attack where he dashes across the screen. *Whispy Woods now drops Gordos in addition to apples. He also spits out a lot more air pellets that go in random directions. *Lololo is much faster this time and he launches a Gordo immediately after launching each box. *Lololo & Lalala are faster than before and there are four rows instead of three. *Kabula is faster, shoots more frequently and uses her ram attack more often. *Kracko Jr. is much faster and will drop several bombs on Kirby instead of dropping a single Waddle Doo. *Kracko moves faster and in more varied ways. His beam attack is also larger, and just like his weaker form, he drops bombs instead of Waddle Doos. *King Dedede moves faster and there is less time in between his attacks. ''Kirby's Adventure If the player beats the main game with 100%, they automatically get Extra Mode as an option in the menu. In Extra Mode, Kirby has only three hit points, half as much health as normal, and his progress is not saved. If this mode is completed, the player is rewarded with the Sound Test option in the menu. Kirby's title on the menu is also changed from "Hero of Lore" to "Super Star." ''Kirby's Dream Course If the player earns Bronze Medals on all courses, they will unlock a series of Extra Courses for 2 Player mode only. The courses remain the same, however the enemy placement is rearranged resulting in a more difficult game. Completing the regular game with Silver Medals will unlock the single player Extra Courses, which are similarly difficult by rearranging enemies. ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble If the player collects all 32 Red Stars, beating the game will enable Extra Mode. Enabling Extra Mode is a permanent change; the game cannot be reverted to normal difficulty after it is enabled. Extra Mode only has a few changes: *Stages start with a stricter time limit. *Gray, spherical land mines can be found in certain stages. These hurt Kirby, launch the hero into the air, and destroy a small patch of ground upon detonation. *Bumpers are added to some stages. *The Orbservor in Level 2 is replaced with the Orbservor in Level 4, and vice versa. *Some enemies and obstacles/platforms (such as clouds) move faster. *Some key locations have been changed. *Planet Popstar is given a reddish hue on the Level selection screen. Collecting all 32 Red Stars in Extra Mode will change the color of the title screen from blue to pinkish red. Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Extra Game appears in the remake of ''Kirby's Adventure, ''but unlike the Extra Mode in ''Kirby's Adventure, progress is saved if the player quits. Additionally, if Extra Game is beaten, the Meta Knightmare sub-game will be unlocked, in which the player plays as Meta Knight in a nonsaveable, shortened version of the game. The main challenge in this mode is that Meta Knight only has three hit points, like in the Extra Game of Kirby's Adventure. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad The Extra Game is a timed run to obtain all the Treasure Chests as fast as possible; the final time is not saved until all the chests have been collected. Like Meta Knightmare in ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, the player's progress is forfeited should they leave the game at any time. Redoing a level is allowed. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land Extra Mode in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land is unlocked after beating Main Mode with at least 50 out of the 120 Energy Spheres. It is one of the most elaborate Extra Modes in the series. Prominent changes include: *Bosses and mid-bosses usually have EX added to their names, receive cosmetic updates, and have new or revised attacks not found in the Main mode. *An entirely new boss is added immediately after Metal General EX, the boss of Egg Engines. *Kirby and co.'s maximum health is cut by 50%, and the health bar is now green rather than blue. *Moving walls in dimensional rift sequences are faster than before, as well as being a different color. In Extra Mode, the walls are a mix of dark and light purple, while in the Main Mode, the wall is a mix of dark and light blue. *Collectibles have more detail or certain embellishments added to them. For example, Point Stars now have hollow centers, and 1UPs gain a golden crown. *Enemies are now much more abundant, and they come in varying sizes; larger enemies can endure more attacks than smaller ones and may serve as large roadblocks, and smaller enemies are less resilient to attacks but are harder to hit. *A new cutscene is added, being a revision of the cutscene before the final battle in regular mode with a short transformation at the end Into the bosses’ EX form. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe King Dedede, and with him, Dededetour (the Extra Mode of the game), is unlocked by completing the main game once. Dedede functions similarly to how he does in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, with small differences, such as how he can now fire a beam from his hammer than cuts rope and grass. Many enemies are now larger and more durable, and mid-bosses and bosses now have 'DX' at the end of their names; like their 'EX' counterparts from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, they have been recolored and use a number of new, often more dangerous attacks. Similarly to Meta Knightmare Ultra, levels must be completed in one sitting, and times are recorded after doing so. Finally, all sections in the Story Mode that require the Hypernova ability are excluded, as Dedede cannot acquire Copy Abilities. Taranza, who kidnaps Dedede in the main game, is not present in this mode, but Queen Sectonia DX is fought in Royal Road. After she is defeated, the Dimension Mirror appears, and a dark version of Dedede, known as Shadow Dedede, emerges from it. Upon defeat, Shadow Dedede shatters into pieces of glass. Dedede then enters the Dimension Mirror and finds himself in an alternate dimension-like area. There, the Dimension Mirror appears again and Dark Meta Knight emerges from it, engaging Dedede in a final battle. Once defeated, Dark Meta Knight is sucked back into the Dimension Mirror. Dedede then destroys the mirror, and the mode is completed. In this mode, Point Stars' traditional star-shaped design are replaced by Dedede's symbol: a peace sign. These peace signs serve the exact same function as normal Point Stars. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Meta Knight, and with him, Meta Knightmare Returns, is unlocked by completing the main game once. Meta Knight functions similarly to how he does in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Many enemies are larger and more durable in this mode, and mid-bosses and bosses now have "2.0" at the end of their names; as with prior upgraded Extra Mode bosses, they have been recolored and use a number of new, often more dangerous attacks. Similarly to Meta Knightmare Ultra, levels must be completed in one sitting, and times are recorded after doing so. Finally, all sections in the Story Mode that require the Robobot Armor ability are excluded, as Meta Knight cannot acquire Copy Abilities. In this mode, Point Stars' traditional star-shaped design are replaced with Meta Knight's symbol, an M with a sword in the middle. These Meta signs serve the exact same function as normal Point Stars. Susie does not appear to summon Mecha Knight and Dedede Clone in Meta Knightmare Returns, but is still fought as Susie 2.0. Three new bosses are added that were not in Story Mode: Dark Matter Clone, Sectonia Clone, and Galacta Knight Returns. Additionally, Mecha Knight is replaced with a robot called Stock Mecha Knight, who is only fought at the end of Level 4 (Gigabyte Grounds). Mecha Knight+ is not fought at all, though this may be to avoid having Meta Knight fight himself. ''Kirby Star Allies In ''Kirby Star Allies, the extra mode will be unlocked after beating Story Mode once. This extra mode is called Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! (Guest Star for short). It has a concept similar to Helper to Hero from Kirby Super Star Ultra, in that the player can select any Friend to play as. However, unlike Helper to Hero, Guest Star is focused on achieving the fastest clear time possible, similarly to Meta Knightmare Returns and Dededetour! Guest Star takes a few elements from Story Mode, such as being able to befriend enemies. One major difference, however, is that this mode introduces the Power-Up Heart. Power-Up Hearts are found in every level of Guest Star, they increase the player's speed, health, and attack stats; green Power-Up Hearts increase health, blue Power-Up Hearts increase speed, and red Power-Up Hearts increase attack. There are usually around four Power-Up Hearts of each type in each level, and sometimes the player may find an All Power-Up Heart, which increases all three stats by one level. While the stages in Guest Star remain relatively constant for every normal friend, sections of certain stages differ slightly if the player uses a Dream Friend in order to match that Dream Friend's unique moveset. Unlike the previous three extra modes, more difficult versions of the bosses do not appear. However, Morpho Knight, a boss who does not appear in Story Mode, is encountered after the player defeats Hyness. In Guest Star, Point Stars' traditional star-shaped designs are changed to hearts. However, they still serve the same function. Additionally, when Guest Star is completed once, Dream Friends are unlocked as playable characters. In addition to Guest Star, completing Heroes in Another Dimension unlocks the Soul Melter EX difficulty in The Ultimate Choice. The method of selecting this difficulty is a reference to Kirby's Dream Land, where the player must press ↑, A, then - with Soul Melter selected. This extra difficulty replaces bosses with their Parallel counterparts, and instead of Void Soul, the final boss is Void. Trivia *Almost all of the Extra Modes are considered non-canon, according to Shinya Kumazaki, the director of Kirby: Planet Robobot, who has referred to them as "what if" situations. This is the same with The True Arenas, meaning that none of the soul bosses (except Drawcia Soul) exist in the main canon, instead being featured in an alternate story line.Miiverse *Once Extra Mode is completed in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, the music becomes a remix of Vegetable Valley's music from Kirby's Adventure. References de:Extra-Modus es:Modo Extra ja:エキストラモード zh:额外模式 Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby's Adventure Category:Sub-games in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Sub-Games in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Sub-Games in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Sub-Games in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Sub-games in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Sub-games in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Sub-games in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Sub-games in Kirby Star Allies